


S.O.A Give me a drink

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sex, So Married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Jensen está convencido de que Misha le ha traicionado y asi se lo hace saber después de una confrontación¿Serán capaces de arreglar sus problemas o será el fin de su relación?





	1. Dame un trago

Jensen bebió el último trago de su whiskey y se relamió. Miró el vaso con detenimiento y pidió otro trago al camarero.

\- Creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy, amigo.  
\- Eso lo decidiré yo- replicó cortante.

El camarero negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía discutir con un borracho, los cuales eran propensos a las peleas, asi que hizo lo que aquel hombre rubio y de ojos verdes le pedía. Miró a su clientela habitual y después le volvió a mirar a él. Aquel hombre desentonaba en aquella tasca burda y poco elegante. Se preguntó de dónde había salido y que era lo que tanto le reconcomía por dentro, porque claramente estaba molesto por algo.

No era asunto suyo, pero le picaba la curiosidad, asi que finalmente decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó, por decir algo.  
\- Sí, cuando acabe este whiskey, ponme otro.  
\- Por experiencia, las penas no se ahogan en alcohol, porque flotan.  
\- ¿Quién ha hablado aquí de penas? ¿No puede uno venir a beber sin que el maldito camarero le de el coñazo?  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?  
\- Jensen- repondió de forma seca.  
\- Bien, Jensen... yo soy Adrian y tú no eres de por aquí ¿cómo vas a volver a casa?

Jensen bufó, molesto.

\- ¿Y a ti que coño te importa?- le miró por primera vez a la cara y le vio los ojos- Azules tenían que ser- murmuró con fastidio.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Tus ojos, son azules.  
\- Nunca nadie había tenido problemas con el color de mis ojos- Adrian estaba sorprendido.  
\- Odio el color azul ¿estamos? y odio los malditos ojos azules, me recuerdan a...-Se calló de repente- Mira yo he venido a beber, si me sigues dando la chapa me piro.  
\- Dudo mucho que puedas conducir en tus condiciones- replicó.  
\- Eres como una mosca cojonera ¿lo sabías? ¡No me conoces! ¿Qué narices te importa lo que haga?  
\- No me gustaría que hubiera accidentes por tu culpa- respondió sin tapujos.  
\- ¡Entonces deberías considerar dedicarte a otra cosa porque no sé si te has fijado pero tu antro está lleno de borrachos insufribles!-Sacó un par de billetes y los dejó en la barra- y la música es malisima.

Adrian le miró, se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y empezó a dar grandes zancadas para marcharse... estaba considerando muy seriamente detenerlo pero no le dio tiempo a tomar una decisión porque justo en ese momento entró otro hombre y casi se chocan.

\- ¡Jensen!-exclamó- Llevo horas buscándote.  
\- ¿Y cómo narices me has encontrado?  
\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo he hecho.  
\- Bien, pues aquí me tienes ¿qué quieres de mí?  
\- Llevarte a casa.  
-¿ Qué casa?  
\- La nuestra.

A estas alturas Adrian y todo el bar estaban pendientes de la conversación que se desarrollaba entre esos dos.

\- No pienso ir, Misha.  
\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- preguntó confundido- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?  
\- Eso mismo me preguntó yo, Collins.  
\- Si es por lo de Japón, deberíamos hablar en otro sitio.  
\- ¡Para nada! Mi amigo Adrian me preguntaba hace solo unos minutos por mi vida, estoy seguro de que le encantará escucharlo.  
\- ¿Adrian?- había confusión en los ojos azules de Misha.

"Azules" a Adrian no le habia pasado desapercibido ese detalle. El camarero carraspeó y por fin habló.

\- Simplemente le preguntaba cómo iba a volver a casa, ha bebido demasiado- explicó- creo que es evidente.  
\- Mi casa estará en Japón y de momento en un hotel, cualquier mierda que encuentre me vale.

Misha estaba desconcertado, pero también se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

\- Ya está bien, Jensen. Métete en mi coche, yo conduzco y mañana por la mañana hablamos como persona civilizadas- aunque su tono era calmado, había un deje peligroso en él.  
\- Y una mierda.

Jensen empujó a Misha contra la pared y le besó con rabia, con urgencia y podría decirse que hasta con desesperación. Sin embargo, tan bruscamente como el beso había empezado, acabó.

Todo el mundo les miraba con los ojos como platos. Aunque Misha había correspondido al beso se le notaba estupefacto.

\- ¿Te ha gustado Mish?-El otro no respondió- Espero que sí porque es el último.

Misha empalideció y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, sin embargo extendió la mano para acariciar la mano del otro hombre que no se retiró.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Jensen? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rubio suspiró y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

\- ¿Tenía que ser con Padalecki?  
\- ¿Con Jared...? ¿Pero...? ¿Crees qué...? Yo nunca... No entiendo...- Parecía incapaz de acabar una frase.  
\- Te has follado a Padalecki, hijo de puta.

Jensen le apartó de un manotazo y salió dando un portazo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.


	2. Mudanzas 24 horas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen ha desaparecido y ni Misha ni Jared son capaces de dar con él. Por su parte Jensen toma la drastica decisión de no volver a casa nunca más.

Jensen se había alojado en un antro de mala muerte llamado "Sol" a unos 50 km de su casa en Oxnard. Era lo primero que había encontrado y le había importado poco el estado del motel. La decoración era espantosa con colores apagados y lúgubres, el baño era diminuto y la televisión debía de ser de cuando él era pequeño. No le molestaba demasiado que no fuera un sitio luminoso, pero a veces perdía la noción del tiempo.

Tiempo que debería estar usando para empacar sus cosas. Se marchaba en una semana a Tokio y todavía no había recogido absolutamente nada de lo que iba a llevarse. No quería encontrarse con Misha.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las dos de la madrugada, ya no podría encontrar nada decente para cenar pero dado su estado de dejadez cualquier maquina expendedora le valdría para quitarse el hambre. Si no fuera porque su estómago rugía ni se molestaría en salir a buscar nada.  
La calle estaba silenciosa y desierta, algo que era de esperar a esas horas y en un motel de carretera, vio de refilón como una parejita se daba el lote en el coche y se apresuró a perderles de vista. Pero ya era demasiado tarde... Misha e inmediatamente Jared acudieron a su cabeza.

¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Estarían follando en su cama? Desde luego no sería la primera vez. Quizás lo estuvieran haciendo en un coche. O en un parque. O quizás en un hotel de lujo. A Jensen le dolía pensar en todo esto.  
Todavía no podía creer que su pareja y su mejor amigo le hubieran traicionado de esa manera.

Jensen suspiró. Ahora sabía la reticencia de Misha a su propuesta de mudarse con él a Tokio. Al principio había creído que eran simples dudas, no era fácil hacer la maleta de toda una vida y marcharse a un país que no conoces, a él le habían ofrecido trabajo en una multinacional americana como ejecutivo pero Misha tendría que empezar de cero y eso podría echar atrás a cualquiera. Pero claro, todo eso fue antes de enterarse de su lío con su amigo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría con Padalecki? ¿días, semanas, meses? No tenía ni idea y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Lo mejor era dejar todo aquello atrás, cuanto antes.

El móvil sonó, llevaba días sonando pero no había respondido ninguna llamada. Tampoco a los whatsapps. Ni siquiera aquellos en los que Misha le decía que le quería y que por favor volviera a casa, que tenían que hablar, que había una explicación para todo aquello. También había dejado mensajes de voz enfadado maldiciéndolo e incluso insultándolo para acabar diciendo lo mismo... que volviera a casa, que le quería.

El telefono volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos y esta vez miró la pantalla: Jared.

No tenía intención alguna de cogerlo pero una furia inesperada se apoderó de él y descolgó en el último momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Inquirió con frialdad.  
\- Gracias a Dios, Misha y yo estábamos muertos de la preocupación.  
-Estáis juntos-Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Jared se dio inmediatamente cuenta de su error.  
\- Jensen, entra en razón. Esto no es propio de ti... Estás bajo mucho estrés con el tema de la mudanza y es entendible pero...  
\- ¿Desde cuándo te tiras a mi novio?- Vociferó.  
\- No sé de qué hablas.  
\- Os escuché, Padalecki ¡Asi que no te atrevas a negarmelo!  
\- ¡Estás desquiciado!- explotó el otro- Es imposible que escucharas nada.  
\- Por supuesto, pensabais que era demasiado pronto para que llegara a casa, pero dio la casualidad de que salí del trabajo y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que mi novio y él que decía que era mi mejor amigo ¡Están liados!  
\- No estamos liados joder ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
\- Vete a tomar por culo- Estaba a punto de colgar el móvil cuando escuchó la voz de Misha al otro lado.  
\- Pecas, por favor... no sé que está pasando, pero estoy seguro de que podemos solucionarlo.

A Jensen se le aceleró el corazón y quiso hacer lo que le pedía pero no podía. Por mucho que amara a Misha.

\- Te quiero Mish, a pesar de todo... Te quiero- y con esto último colgó.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba se aguantó las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar como un bebé, echó unas monedas en la maquina expendedora y engulló un sandwich de jamón y queso.

Un nudo en la garganta que parecía asfixiarlo le acompañó durante toda la noche.

*****

Misha no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto, totalmente despeinado-como le gusta a Jensen, pensó- abrió la nevera y dio un trago a la leche, estaba considerando si meterse a la ducha cuando sonó el timbre.

Por un momento pensó que Jensen había vuelto, después recordó que él tenía llaves. Miró el reloj... eran las 8 de la mañana ¿Quién podría ser?  
Abrió la puerta y vio a 3 hombres fuertes con un papel en la mano.

\- Buenos días- se presentó el que parecía el jefe- Somos de Mudanzas 24 horas, el señor Ackles nos ha enviado a recoger sus pertenencias- El hombre le entregó el papel, era un listado con todo lo que se tenían que llevar por un importe de 2000$ firmado, efectivamente, por Jensen.

Misha se fijó que faltaban algunas cosas sin las que Jensen no se iria, pero no dijo nada... quizás eso le diera una oportunidad para verlo.

\- ¿Cuál es el destino de todo esto?  
\- Tokio, señor Collins.  
\- No os he dicho mi nombre- apuntó con suspicacia.  
\- Perdone, tiene razón, el señor Ackles nos dijo que usted estaría aquí.  
\- ¿Tiene idea de dónde está él?- preguntó esperanzado.  
\- En un motel a unos 50 km de aquí.  
\- ¿Recuerda el nombre?-su tono era ansioso.  
\- Pues... era algo como..."El Sol" o algo asi.  
\- Gracias, cojan lo que necesiten, yo tengo que irme urgentemente.

Misha salió de casa con lo puesto y arrancó a toda prisa el coche, llegó a aquel lugar solo para que la recepcionista con una enorme sonrisa le dijera que Jensen se había marchado hacía una hora.

A Misha se le cayó el mundo encima y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.


	3. Buen Viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen regresa a casa intentando evitar a Misha  
¿Lo conseguirá o tendrá que enfrentarse a él cara a cara?

Jensen miró su reloj y pensó que ya era la hora. Misha siempre salía a las 9 en punto de casa y no volvía hasta pasadas las 3 de la tarde. En realidad solo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que no había podido añadir a la lista por ser demasiado personales, y aunque eso le convertía en un sentimental-cosa que odiaba en ese momento- no podía marcharse a Japón sin ellas.

Metió la llave sin hacer ruido y entró de forma sigilosa, mirando a un lado y a otro. Parecía que no había moros en la costa y suspiró aliviado. Sin pararse a pensar mucho se dirigió a la habitación principal y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cajones: Recuerdos de la infancia, regalos de amigos, las cartas de su madre, los dibujos de su sobrino, su primera nómina... Las fotos con Misha.

Dudó si llevárselas, aquello solo podía traerle recuerdos dolorosos. Cogió una y la miró, se le escapó una sonrisa. Se la tomaron el día que se casó su amiga Katie, los dos habían ido a comprarse un traje por separado y habían acabado cogiéndose el mismo de color azul. Incluso aunque de diferentes tonalidades, sus corbatas eran azules. Aquella anécdota había sido motivo de chistes y bromas por parte de los invitados, incluida la novia. Había muchas más: Su viaje a Vancouver, en la Comic-Con de San Diego a la cual habían acudido religiosamente durante años, selfies haciendo el idiota.

Frunció el ceño al ver la siguiente, en ella salían ellos dos y Jared. Aquella noche estaban borrachos como cubas y lo habían pasado bien. Pensó en romperla pero se contuvo. Mejor salir de allí cuanto antes. Solo le faltaba su chaqueta de aviador y eso sería todo.

Escuchó un carraspeo y luego una voz inconfundible.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Jensen maldijo para sus adentros. Misha estaba allí ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole? 

\- No tengo nada que decir- Dijo al fin.  
\- ¿De verdad?- Misha avanzó unos pasos- Porque yo creo que hay muchas cosas que discutir.  
\- No quiero saber los detalles- farfulló enfadado.

Misha se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad, sin soltarle del brazo.

\- ¿Los detalles de qué Jensen? ¿De qué putos detalles me estás hablando?  
\- Lo sabes perfectamente- replicó sacándoselo.  
\- En realidad no- se cruzó de brazos- no se de qué cojones me estás hablando, ya te lo he dicho.  
\- De que te follas a Padalecki-Estalló el otro- No hace falta que sigas mintiendo.  
\- ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado semejante idea?  
\- Llevas meses pasando más tiempo conmigo que con él, más aún desde que te propuse lo de Japón. Hubiera entendido que me dijeras que no, ya te dije que decidieras lo que decidieses estaba dispuesto a seguir la relación aunque fuera a distancia por una temporada, hasta que me dieran aquí el puesto. Pero tú... Supongo que ya habías encontrado a otro y es un alivio para ti que me marche.  
\- ¡Estaba confuso Jensen! Jared es con la única persona con la que podía hablar y si pasé tanto tiempo fuera de casa es porque estaba buscando trabajo en Tokio ¡Y quería darte una sorpresa! Me han contratado como profesor de idiomas en una universidad, se supone que debo incorporarme lo antes posible.

Jensen le miró, totalmente confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó al fin con un tono más bajo del que hubiera querido.  
\- Ya te lo he explicado, has arruinado la sorpresa y parece que también nuestra relación. Eres un capullo.  
\- ¿Cómo explicas que os oyera?-dijo enfadado- ¿Cuál es la explicación a eso?  
\- ¡No sé ni a qué te refieres!  
\- Hará un par de semanas llegué antes de trabajar a casa y escuché vuestros gemidos, aquí, joder... en nuestra habitación. También escuché a Jared preguntarte si te gustaba y que si te gustaría repetir.  
\- ¿Estás de coña Ackles? ¿Te lo estás inventando o algo?  
\- ¿Crees qué me inventaría algo así?- gritó con furia.

Esta vez era Misha el confundido porque estaba claro que Jensen no mentía ¿Pero entonces...? ¿Se había colado alguien en su casa? ¿Qué demonios...? Hasta que cayó en la cuenta y empezó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía.

\- Ese no era yo, Jen.

El rubio le miró, esperando a que continuara.

\- Estaban de reforma en la casa de Jared y me pidió un par de horas para estar con Stephen a solas, Stephen es conocido y querían ser discretos.  
\- ¿Qué Padalecki se folló a Amell aquí? ¿En nuestra cama?  
\- Eso parece- contestó ceñudo.  
\- No me lo puedo creer... Todos estos días de infierno y resulta que...  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí?- preguntó, había dolor en su voz- ¿Tan poca confianza tienes?  
\- No... yo solo... no me dabas una respuesta a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que te vinieras conmigo. Y no quería presionarte, pero a la vez he tenido mucho estrés en el trabajo y luego apenas te veía. Una noche Jo me enseñó una foto de Instagram en la que estabais bailando y bebiendo juntos. Parecías muy feliz Misha.  
\- ¿Por una estúpida publicación de Instagram has montado este pollo?  
\- ¡Claro que no! Te lo estoy diciendo. Apenas nos hemos visto y cuando lo hacíamos todo parecía tensión a nuestro alrededor. Empezaste a pasar mucho tiempo con él y aquel día llegué a casa y escuché... Eso.  
\- ¿Acaso no distingues mi voz de la de Sthepen?  
\- Escuché a Padalecki pero Amell solo susurraba, era imposible distinguir nada- Jensen se dejó caer al suelo, destrozado y a la vez aliviado, aunque sabía que todo aquello tendría consecuencias.  
\- Podríamos haber hablado como adultos y nos habríamos ahorrado el drama.  
\- Lo siento Misha, lo siento mucho. He sido un gilipollas... yo...yo...- empezó a balbucear mientras empezaban a carse las lágrimas- Creí que me iba a volver loco. Tenía ganas de tirarme de los pelos, de gritar hasta quedarme afónico, lo siento tanto...

Misha se agachó y le abrazó con dulzura mientras el otro seguía pidiéndole perdón entre lágrimas y llanto.

\- Te quiero tanto Mish. No quiero perderte.  
\- Yo también te quiero Jensen, pero necesito pensar.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Ya no te vienes a Tokio?  
\- De momento no, Jen. Creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo.

Jensen sintió el deseo de suplicar, pero se contuvo. Ya había montado suficientes numeritos, el único acto de madurez era hacer lo que Misha le pedía. Le dio un beso con suavidad en los labios y se levantó, revolviéndose el pelo.

-Te estaré esperando Misha, dentro de una semana, un mes o un año. Pero te estaré esperando.

El otro no dijo nada, pero se quedó observando como cogía la cosas que había venido a buscar.

\- Buen viaje, pecas- dijo cuando Jensen cerraba la puerta tras de si.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared entró en el salón con un bol de nachos con queso y lo puso sobre la mesa. Misha lo miró, estaba despeinado y aún llevaba pijama, a pesar de que era ya por la tarde parecía no tener intención de arreglarse ni de salir de casa.

\- He pedido comida china- Anunció- No me apetece cocinar.

Misha asintió. Desde que se marchó Jensen él tampoco había vuelto a cocinar, quizás sonara ridículo pero no le llenaba comer un buen plato de pie rellena si no estaba Jensen para compartirla. Eran tonterías... pero no podía evitarlo.   
Le echaba de menos todos y cada uno de los días, aunque había mantenido un contacto cero excepto para saber que había llegado bien a Tokio no podía sacarsele de la cabeza. Ackles pululaba 24h al día, 7 horas a la semana sin darle descanso a su exhausta mente.

Había quedado con Jared para ver un partido de la selección femenina de fútbol, pero no podía concentrarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Morgan marcó gol. Solo el grito de Jared le sacó de su ensimismamiento, provocando que diera un bote del susto.

\- Cuanta efusividad- Murmuró.

Jared entornó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. 

\- Vamos Collins, estamos ganando.  
\- Ya, ya me doy cuenta.  
\- Lo tuyo es entusiasmo- dijo.  
\- Quizás debería irme.  
\- ¿Irte? ¡Si queda una hora de partido!- protestó- no digas bobadas.

Misha suspiró. No estaba para partidos y menos para celebraciones.

\- Ayer hablé con Jensen- soltó sin miramientos.  
\- No te he preguntado sobre Ackles- refunfuñó.  
\- No paras de pensar en él, te está carcomiendo.  
\- Eso no es verdad... no tengo tiempo para pensar en Jensen.  
-Te estás volviendo un amargado, Misha- le dijo sin reparos- Acaba ya con la tortura. Habla con él. Mandale una carta. O mejor, vete a Japón, yo que sé pero haz algo.  
\- No me puedo creer, Padalecki, que después de lo que pasó sigas como si no hubiera pasado nada, haciendo videollamadas todos los días- le reprochó.  
\- Es mi mejor amigo, Misha. No iba a permitir que un malentendido arruinase nuestra amistad.  
\- Se pensaba que tú y yo... que yo y tú....que nosotros...  
\- Ya, me sé la historia. Llegó un día a casa y pensó que su novio se estaba tirando a otro. A mí en concreto- hizo una pausa y se rascó la cabeza- No esperaba encontrarse allí a dos personas, ni de lejos pensó que tú nos habías dejado la casa sin decírselo... y parece que después de todo Stephen y yo no fuimos todo lo discretos que queríamos.  
\- Pero en una relación se necesita confianza y él...  
\- Se juntaron muchos factores, Misha. Podría haber reaccionado de manera menos impulsiva, efectivamente, pero su cabeza iba a mil y realmente estaba destrozado.  
\- Probablemente ya se haya buscado a otro.  
\- ¿A quién le falta la confianza ahora?- le recriminó arqueando una ceja- Lleva un mes en Tokio y creo que ha sido el mes más miserable de su vida. ¿Por qué no dejáis de ser tan capullos y arregláis las cosas de una vez?

Misha parpadeó, dispuesto a soltarle cuatro cosas a Jared, pero este ya se había acomodado y su atención estaba en el partido.

\- Me marcho- anunció poniéndose de pie- Quizás no nos veamos en una temporada, mis saludos a Stephen.

Padalecki asintió sin más y levantó el brazo en señal de despedida, Misha no sabía realmente cuando volverían a verse pero no dijo nada, ya en la calle sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, no tardaron en responderle.

\- Si, quería un billete para Tokio lo más pronto posible.  
\- No hay vuelos disponibles hasta mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

Asintió y dio el visto bueno a la operadora que le confirmó la reserva, un email con los datos del vuelo llegó a su bandeja de entrada y abrió los ojos, aun sin creerse lo que había hecho.  
En unas horas-muchas- estaría en Japón, frente a Jensen tras 30 días sin verse u hablarse. Aquello le puso nervioso, pero estaba impaciente por coger ese maldito avión y aterrizar en un lejano y extraño país solo para descubrir si su relación tenía salvación.

10.144 km de distancia le separaban de la respuesta.


	5. Tokio sweet Tokio

Aquellas horas de vuelo fueron las más largas de su vida. A pesar de que había intentado ver 4 películas diferentes, 2 series distintas, leer un libro o escuchar música su impaciencia era cada vez mayor. Al final pasó casi más tiempo de pie que sentado, tanto que algunos le confundieron con un azafato más, a Misha no le molestó, todo lo contrario, si podía ayudar bienvenido fuera.

Pero su odisea no terminó ahí. Tuvo que pasar un interminable control con una cola que casi hace que se arranque los pelos uno por uno y cuando por fin consiguió llegar al centro de la ciudad estaba completamente perdido. No tenía ni idea de japones y el inglés parecían no entenderlo mucho.

\- Ay que joderse- exclamó exasperado.

***

Jensen llevaba una vida bastante aburrida, su apartamento habría sido la envidia de muchos pero estaba demasiado solo, abajo había un gimnasio donde pasaba bastantes horas de su tiempo libre y también tenía portero. Era el primero que le había empezado a enseñar japones, y aunque aún seguía muy pez, empezaba a defenderse con el idioma. El resto era trabajar y trabajar en el diseño del nuevo coche que saldría al año que viene, su superior estaba bastante satisfecho con sus avances y no comprendía cómo había tardado tanto en hacerse con los servicios de Jensen.

Quizás porque hubo un época en la que quería ser actor, llegó incluso a hacer una audición para una serie sobre fantasmas... pero al final la lógica le pudo y se fue por el camino seguro. Había alcanzado el éxito y en ese aspecto no tenía nada de lo que quejarse.

Pero si se quejaba. Porque echaba de menos Estados Unidos. Echaba de menos a Jared.  
Echaba de menos a Misha.

Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. Tokio sin Misha era como una pizza sin margarita o una pie sin relleno.  
Una mierda.

***  
\- Disculpe caballero, me ha costado mucho llegar aquí ¿podría prestarme atención?

El hombre de recepción le miró, sin dar muestras de entendimiento.

\- ¿Trabaja aquí Jensen Ackles?- Empezó a gritar sin darse cuenta mientras hacía aspavientos- Es un hombre alto, rubio, con unos ojos verdes que quitan el sentido.

Nada de nada.

\- Ay que joderse, coño- Misha había dicho más palabrotas que en toda su vida- ¿Es que nadie aquí sabe inglés?-chilló desesperado.

De repente notó como un hombre le cogía del brazo y le empujaba hacía la salida. Se resistió. Se dio la vuelta y le miró con los ojos echando chispas.

\- Estoy buscando al señor Ackles, Jensen Ackles, joder. Mi caguen la puta. Jensen Ackles- repitió hasta la saciedad.

***

Jensen estaba en su despacho cuando alguien le interrumpió sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

\- Alona ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó con rintintin.

Ella sonrió y soltó entre risas:

\- Vaya escándalo hay montado abajo por tu culpa.  
\- No entiendo- dijo parpadeando lentamente.  
\- Hay un tarado de ojos azules preguntando por ti, obviamente, casi nadie le entiende y los que le entienden no le conocen asi que no le dejan pa...

Alona no terminó la frase porque Jensen había echado a correr escaleras abajo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.  
¿Podría ser Misha? ¿En Tokio? ¿Buscándolo?  
Corrió como el alma que lleva el diablo esquivando gente, cruzando pasillos y bajando escaleras hasta llegar a recepción. Su corazón se paró por un instante.

\- ¡Misha!- gritó

Misha miró en la dirección en la que escuchó su nombre y le vio. De repente todo se diluyo.

\- ¡Jensen!

Ambos corrieron al encuentro del uno al otro sin preocuparse por las miradas o los murmullos de la gente que estaba presenciando toda aquella escena en directo y por si fuera poco ambos pensaban darles la guinda del pastel porque se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión que no se veía ni en las películas.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-decía Jensen mientras le besaba el rostro una y otra vez- No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Misha estaba resplandeciente.

\- He venido aquí para quedarme, Ackles ¿Te ves capaz de soportarme?  
\- Eso y mucho más- respondió sonriendo.

Ambos se dieron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Me enseñas tu despacho?  
\- Por supuesto- y agregó en bajito- Allí te puedo enseñar otras cosas.

Misha soltó una carcajada, al fin feliz con el hombre que amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien quiere epílogo o lo damos por concluido? :)


End file.
